Weather Overseer Herald
Weather Overseer Herald is an antagonist that appears in the Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors Series on nkrs200. There is not much that is currently known about Weather Overseer Herald's origins. Weather Overseer Herald does not, however, like Microsoft Sam for some odd apparent reason (which is never explained), nor does he like the cast and crew of the nkrs200 TV Studios. In Season 6 Episode 8, he is nearing defeat, but he has one last trick up his sleeve in store for Sam. In Season 6 Episode 9, he gives the audience this very creepy (and scary) glare that is of pure evil and hatred. In the Season 6 Finale, he gets gunned down by Sam, instantly killing him. Origins * Originally created by nkrs200 for Season 6 of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors * Personality: Cruel, unusual, and can be an evil mastermind at times * Obsessions: Likes to piss off Sam, wants to conquer worlds one by one until all sentient lifeforms bow down before him, bring the dead back to life (if he can benefit from it) * Likes: Destroying everything in his path, himself * Dislikes: Any other TTS Voice or person that is not him * Place of Birth: Unknown (although it is rumored to be on Earth before it was destroyed in the mainstream TTS Universe) * Date of Birth: Unknown * Habits: Tends to destroy stuff, makes everybody miserable, tends to appear randomly * First appeared in: Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors Season 6 Episode 5 (nkrs200's Series) *Rumored that he was once friends with Radar Overseer Scotty at one point in time before Scotty became obsessed over bologna sandwiches. *Revived the Linux Penguin Army as the Zombie Linux Penguin Army. Future There are a few plans on the drawing board for Weather Overseer Herald to return. One of the ideas involves the new antagonists that will be debuted in Season 7. Whatever the case may be, he is most likely scheduled to return in a future video. Herald's Legacy Weather Overseer Hearld is definitely leaving a legacy behind... One of death, decay, and destruction. Not only has he sent Microsoft Sam (nkrs200's Sam) through a Black Hole, but he is the most nastiest of villians that nkrs200 has ever came up with. Perspectives About 99.9% of all of nkrs200's Viewers who have seen Weather Overseer Herald in nkrs200's videos have stated that he any and/or all of the following: *Jerk *Bully *Meany *Microsoft Sam Hater *''The Most Eviliest Person in the History of Ever'' Trivia *Weather Overseer Hearld is the only known villain, created by nkrs200 for Funny Windows Errors, who has a personality of the most evil of all people. *Weather Overseer Hearld apparently likes to eat bacon (the food, not the person), but he only eats it on Tuesdays in the morning. *He likes to do crossword puzzles to help him focus on future tasks. *Currently, Hearld is the strangest out of all of nkrs200's villains for Funny Windows Errors. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Nkrs200 Characters Category:Most Hated Character